worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Houses
Throughout the game, your character will live in a house. As a traveler, you live in a room in the Tavern. Upon becoming a citizen, you gain a home and the ability to buy other houses. Buying Go into the district you want to live in and walk up to one of the houses. Click "View Nameplate." If it's an empty house, it will either tell you how much bea you need to pay for the house or tell you what job you must have to live there, as some houses and districts are only available to people with certain jobs. A child cannot buy a house. The houses that have people living in them when the game starts is determined by which Initial State you get into and it may change as people age, die, or move into the kingdom. Districts ;About table heading :The number of people who can sleep in bed. => Sleeping. :The number of people who can sit on the table. => Dining Fountain District * Everyone can live in the homes here. Upon becoming a citizen you get a home (C/D) included in the price of your citizenship application. Suburb District * Members of the Farming Society may live here. That member can be bought at 3,000 bea. Castle District * Members of the Imperial Guardsmen may live here. That member can be bought at 5,000 bea. Old Town District * Members of the Scholars' Association are the only ones who can live here. That member can be bought at 4,000 bea. Mountain District * Members of the Mountain Corps may live here. Tavern Travelers live here. Wiala can also be found on the ground floor. Wiala also gives you quests to do to gain not just money but also different things Unique Addresses Royal Chamber * The ruler and their family live here. Scholar Guru's Chamber * The Scholar Guru and their family live here. Knight Captain's Chamber * The knight captain and their family live here. Shiznee Temple * F. Acolyte's Room - The F. Acolyte lives here. * M. Acolyte's Room - The M. Acolyte lives here. Mansions After buying a mansion you will be given the option of whether to move if you become an Imperial Knight Captain, Scholar Guru or one of the Acolytes. Or you have the option of continuing to live in a mansion after marriage. If you can choose this many times, you will be permanently able to live in a mansion. You will lose ownership of the mansion if you move to the Royal Chamber or a Mountain House. Old Town Mansion * Near the entrance to the Apothecary's Forest. Suburb Mansion * Off Towngate Square. The only mansion with its own vegetable and wheat plots. This house has a fountain in which you can enjoy fishing. Ramparts Mansion * North of the Pasture. Flower Mansion * Temple St. It has six flower beds outside and four double beds inside the mansion. Furniture Furniture became available after maintenance on May 29, 2017. You can purchase interior furniture at Flower Land (Yano Market) and Amber Trading Post, or get it in Furnishing Lottery. However, to decorate any house throughout the kingdom that isn't yours, you need to buy a Deluxe Service. You may have the following * Wall Decor * Floor Decor * Fireplace Decor * Table Decor Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom